Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described herein are not prior art to the claims in the present application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
At present, base stations in some radio communication systems typically transmit scheduling information on a Physical Downlink Control Channel (PDCCH) to User Equipment (UE) within cells serviced by the respective base stations. Each base station transmits the same power on each PDCCH, which may result in PDCCH interference between neighboring cells. The PDCCH interference can interfere with the ability of UEs to correctly decode the scheduling information on the PDCCH, which may adversely affect the switching success of UEs near cell peripheries and/or may otherwise reduce system performance.